the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Guide to Pretty Much Everything
Plot Lois: Connor! Connor! Connor: Who are you? Lois: You will go to Centium City Connor: Centium City? Lois: There you will learn from Stewie and Brian, a duo whom I have raised. (Lois fades away) (They get off the subway) Connor; Now all we need to do is find this Stewie and Brian, if they even exist. I feel like... Stewie: Feel like whayt? Connor: Like we're we're being watched Brian: I am wondering, why are you here? Connor: We're looking for someone Stewie: Looking? Someone you have I would say Ashley: A vision of a woman tol us to come here Brian: Vision? You seek Stewie and Brian? Connor; You know them? Stewie: Take you to them we will. But first, we must eat. Come (They go to the penthouse) Connor: I'm sure it's delicous, I'm just not sure why we can't see them now Stewie: Patience. (Stewie approaches them) Stewie: Why wish you become gamer? Connor: Mostluy because we were ones Stewie: Oh, yes, powerful gamer you were, yes, powerful gamer Connor: You sound insane. We're wasting our time! Stewie: I cannot teach them. The boy has no patience Lois: He will learn patience Brian: Much ego there is in him lois: Were you any diffrent? Stewie: He is noty ready Connor: I am ready! Brian: What knows you ready? You, a long time have a watched. Always looking, to himself, to his future, and never his mind, on where he was. Hmmm? What he was doing. Fame, glory, a gamer seeks not those things Connor: I can do it. Stewie: We shall see (Chase and Olivia attend a couples siminar) Stewie: This is PONG, the first popular video game. Insert a quarter (Connor inserts a quarter and starts playing) Connor: Why do I need to start with this Stewie: Learn the basics you must, if the meaning you are to understand (Connor continues playing. ;Later, Stewie takes him to play pacman, space invaders and donkry kong Later... Brian: This is the Nintendo Entertainment System, released in 1985 (Connor puts in a cartridge and pl,ays super mario bros an keeps playing) Connor: This is impossible! I keep losing? How do I win? Stewie: Win? Win you need not. Connor: What do I need? Stewie: How you feel? Stewie: Frusterated Stewie: What did you feel when PONG you played? Connor: I felt good like I had fun. Stewie: Yes, fun is hat you need. You are not in battle. The gamer does not fight as warriors do. They relax. Thay have fun. Connor: What are you trying to sAY? Stewie: If to win the competion you do, you must put the competition out of mind, aand replace it with enjoyment. When that you do, your mind will conentrate, and victory will you eventually have. Do not seek it all at once, it will come with time Later... Stewie and brian are watching. connor is i the competition. Connor wins) (episode ends) Trivia * This episode is very similar to Empire Strikes Back, where Yoda trains Luke to be a Jedi Category:Season 3